


For the World

by Kendra_Watson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Watson/pseuds/Kendra_Watson
Summary: A demigod who's the spawn of three Greek Gods, and one Norse, arrives at Camp Half-Blood, claiming the satyr, Gleeson Hedge, was kidnapped and that she needs to save a blade from a trio of evildoers. Question is, who can be trusted?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so, please, constructive criticism would be appreciated.

Prologue   
The Lord of the dead watched the mirror, his expression pained. Inside the mirror, a young girl readied herself, staring at a Cyclops. Her hands were empty, except for two balls of shadow, which the Lord knew could be deadly.   
“Don’t fight me. I want to help you.” The Cyclops said, the sound carrying through the mirror effortlessly. The girl snarled, her only reaction to the Cyclops’ words, which had been spoken in the voice of her father figure.   
The girl suddenly threw one of the shadow-balls, and she watched as it hit the Cyclops, causing it to disintegrate. The girl chuckled, straightening out of her defensive stance. The mirror suddenly darkened, the feed disappeared.


	2. Coming to Camp

Chapter One   
Riley sighed, looking at the boundary of Camp Half-Blood. It had taken her a week to get there, and she’d been forced to fight over thirty monsters to get there. She had lost her guide, Coach Hedge, to a wind spirit, and had almost died multiple times.   
Riley stared at the statue that stood at the crest of the hill, next to an almost unnaturally tall pine tree. Riley knew it was the Athena Parthenos, but it was only thanks to Hedge, her satyr friend whom was supposed to lead her to the camp.   
Hedge had told Riley about his journey aboard the Argo II, the journey to the ancient lands, and the Prophecy of Seven. He’d also told her about the two different camps.   
Riley stood there for a moment longer, then lowered herself to one knee, sending a prayer to the gods, gratitude filling her thoughts.   
That’s when the roar of a Cyclops filled the air. Riley grimaced and stood, doing an about face the moment she was fully standing. She could hear the campers beginning to move behind her, in the valley, but she paid them no mind, instead looking around. There was water on the trees, and in puddles all around, the trees cast plenty of shadows, and the sky was thick with storm clouds. She was more than prepared; Riley’s arsenal was packed.   
The Cyclops charged out of the cover of the trees, rushing at Riley. The young girl smiled, then shot straight up, the shadows hoisting her higher. The Cyclops crashed into the boundary to the camp, and the boundary came alive, crackling with electricity, flowing over the Cyclops, burning it.   
The Cyclops roared, and stumbled back, glaring balefully at Riley. She was perched in a tree, obviously at ease. Riley smiled, and suddenly yelled a word, one that wasn’t Greek. Water flowed upwards, coming to form a swirling ball inches away from Riley’s now-outstretched hand. As the campers on the hill watched, Riley thrust her finger at the Cyclops, and the water shot towards it, pulling the Cyclops into itself, keeping the monster trapped within. Riley stood, swaying on the branch she was standing upon, then jumped, letting out a hoarse war cry, and plunged into the water, shadows wreathing her brow and hands. The shadows enveloped the Cyclops as soon as Riley’s hands touched its shoulders, and everyone could hear the Cyclops angry roar. Suddenly, an arc of lightning split through the trees, striking Riley in the back, the electricity traveling through her and into the Cyclops. The shadows were evaporated as well, leaving the Cyclops on display for a single second, its expression shocked, before it burst into dust, and the dust disappeared.   
The water set Riley down on the ground gently, then flew back to where it had lain before the young girl had called upon it. Riley looked at her hands for a moment, then shook them once, and the shadows that clung to them dispersed, also going back to their previous places. The storm clouds rumbled once, then seemed to disperse almost immediately, as if Riley had called for them as well. 

Riley slowly took a step forward, almost as if she was testing her own strength. After a moment, she took another a step, then smiled slightly. It was a half-smile and seemed to fit her more than the smile she had given the Cyclops before she had destroyed him.   
Riley continued her slow walk to the boundary. When she arrived, everyone saw the flash of fear that slid through her golden eyes before she stepped across the boundary. The boundary lit up, but the colour was gold, a deep gold, and it seemed to ripple, growing stronger or weaker, no one knew.   
One of the campers stepped forward, her blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. She had stormy grey eyes and a serious, yet fierce expression, as if she was ready for a fight.   
“May I ask who the hell you are?” The girl asked, and, to everyone’s surprise, Riley fell into a curtsy, gracefully moving into it, as if she’d done it her whole life.   
“Miss Annabeth Chase. I’ve heard about you.” Riley said, and the girl took a single step back, shocked.   
“Who-”   
“Coach Gleeson Hedge. He was my friend, my guide. Which is why I must rescue him.” Riley said, rising out of her curtsy. Annabeth merely stared at her for a second, then shook her head, as if shaking off a stupor.   
“Let’s get you to Chiron. He’ll know what to do with you.” Annabeth said, then turned away. Riley frowned, then shook her head.   
“Miss Chase, I do not have time for pleasantries. I must rescue Coach Hedge. His capture is of immense importance to me.” Riley said, and Annabeth whirled around, ready to say something, only to be stopped by a gentle voice.   
“Children let’s not argue. It’s unseemly. Now, who is our newcomer?” It was a centaur. He had curly brown hair, and a beard, with sad, kind eyes.   
“Mr. Chiron. My name is Riley Carter Mason. I need to find your satyr, Coach Hedge.” Riley said, and Chiron nodded thoughtfully.   
“Well, Ms. Mason, we will have to talk before a quest can be approved. Come. We will get this all sorted out soon enough.”   
“Enough.” Her voice cut through them all, making Chiron turn back towards her, his eyes wide.   
As everyone watched, three signs flared to life, casting a blue and black light around Riley. A lightning bolt, trident, and helm made entirely out of light floated above Riley’s head, and everyone gaped, shocked. No one in the history of the camp had ever been claimed by three different gods, no less the Big Three.   
“Everyone, let’s welcome Riley Mason, daughter of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.” Chiron said, lowering himself to his knees, his voice wavering. Everyone followed his lead, equally shocked and scared about what had just happened.   
Riley suddenly moved, quickly approaching Chiron. To the campers’ surprise, she knelt in front of the centaur herself, her head bowed, eyes lowered respectfully. Chiron rose, as did the campers, but Riley stayed on her knees.   
“I am the one who should kneel to all of you, for letting me within your sanctuary of safety, instead of you, for something as unchangeable as my lineage. To be a god’s spawn does not been we are better than mortals, it merely means we have more responsibility, more to do. It means that we are tasked with the fate of the world. As one body, we do that, by taking in each other, and killing those who would see our way of life destroyed. Does that mean we should kneel to people who are new to our sanctuary?” Riley said as she stood. Everyone looked at her, surprised. No one had responded to being claimed like that.   
“Come, child. We have much to talk about, now more than ever.” Chiron said, and Riley nodded, following him as he cantered away.


	3. The Explanation & Making of Friends

Chapter Two   
“Please, sit. We’ll be here for a while yet, I presume.” Chiron said, slowly backing up his equine quarters into a wheelchair. The wheelchair took all of Chiron’s equine parts and hid the compartment with fake legs and a blanket, covering Chiron’s lap.   
“I hate to ask this, but do you have any food I could have? I haven’t had a proper meal for over a week.” Riley asked, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.   
“Of course. Give me just a moment.” Chiron said, then wheeled out of the room. He was gone for only three minutes and came back with a platter balanced on his lap, with sandwiches and an unopened bag of chips. “Here you go. Eat as much as you wish, just know that dinner is nearly two hours away.”   
Riley curtsied slightly, then licked her lips. “Thank you, Chiron. I owe you even more than before.”   
“You owe me nothing, child.” Chiron said, then sighed. “Can you tell me a little bit about how you’re the child of three different gods? Male gods at that?”   
“I don’t quite understand it myself. I had a dream that explained it.” Riley said, then shook her head. “However, the dream constantly slips my consciousness. I do not know the specifics while I am awake, but....”   
“But, what?”   
“But I can show you. I can pull people into memories with me. It’s a strange power, I know, but it’s helped me explain things that are hard to explain before.” Riley said quietly, and Chiron nodded.   
“If you are suggesting we do that, I am all the more willing, especially if it allows me to understand how you have three godly parents.” Chiron said quietly, and Riley sighed.   
“I thought you would say that, and though I do not like doing it, I will do it for you.” Riley said, then stood from her seat on the couch. She stepped onto the coffee table, and stepped off, stopping in front of Chiron. She knelt in front of the centaur, then held out both of her hands. “I need your hands.”   
Chiron sighed, then laid his hands in hers, and, immediately, the duo was wrapped in shadows and darkness, and from the blackness, a scene emerged. 

 

They were standing on a cliff that overlooked the sea. The sea sparkled with the remnants of a dying sun as the star slid under the horizon. Riley and Chiron stood almost a hundred yards away from the cliff edge, behind a small group of people. One of them was clearly a younger Riley, though her coffee-coloured hair reached her waist, her eyes were dark brown, and she wore red-rimmed glasses.   
The other people consisted of three men. One had dark grey hair that was swept back away from his face. His eyes were a stormy blue-grey, and his chin sported a neatly trimmed beard. He wore a T-shirt and jeans, with tennis shoes. On his hip, was hooked a lightning bolt-shaped rod.   
The second man had wavy blonde hair that reached his shoulders, light blue eyes, and laugh lines that bracketed his mouth. He wore a button-down flannel, tan shorts, and flip flops. In his hand, was a blue-grey trident that was as tall as his shoulder.   
The last man had black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, dark, brooding eyes, and a frown that seemed to be permanent. He wore a tailored suit that was crafted from black fabrics. The business man look was slightly ruined by the medieval helmet he held in his hands.   
Younger Riley kneeled, almost pressing her torso against her bent leg. All but the black-haired men chuckled, including Chiron.   
“You needn’t do that, youngling. We brought you here as an equal, not a servant.” The man with the lightning bolt said, and the older Riley smiled a little.   
“Zeus.”   
“What my brother is attempting to say is that you don’t have to kneel to us. You are our equal, or, at least, the closest a soul can be whilst staying mortal.” The man with the trident said, and older Riley’s smile widened slightly.   
“Poseidon.” Older Riley whispered, her smile widening again.   
“I must thank you. I do not know how or if I am your equal, but I am honoured that you have deemed me as such.” Younger Riley said, the honeyed words slipping off her tongue effortlessly.   
“She’s a descendant of Silvertongue. How do we know we can trust her?” The man with the helmet asked, staring at the helmet in his hands.   
“And Hades.” Older Riley said, and her smile grew yet again. The smile was small, but it was the biggest smile Chiron had seen on the young demigod.   
“Her gifts are diluted. She is fine.” Zeus said, waving his hand dismissively. Hades lifted an eyebrow questionably but didn’t say anything.   
“What have I done to earn your distrust, my lord?” Younger Riley asked, directing her words to Hades. The Lord snarled, and threw aside his helmet, stepping forward, his hand raised so he could backhand Riley across the face. He froze, though not because of bolt or trident.   
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”   
All three gods, younger Riley, Chiron and older Riley turned towards the voice. Older Riley gasped, her expression showing her confusion.   
Another god stood there. His hair was black and swept back away from his face. His eyes were a bright blue, but, at times, appeared to be green. His face was quite handsome, except for the faint scars that covered the bridge of his nose.   
“She’s of your flesh and blood, you know.” The man said. Hades glared at the man, then spit at the man’s feet.   
“Silvertongue.” Hades snarled, and the man smirked.   
“I’ve always loved that nickname, but I would rather you call me by my actual name.” Silvertongue said, and Zeus sighed.   
“Loki, the gods agreed. No interfering within the different religions.” Zeus said, and Loki chuckled.   
“Well, Ms. Riley here is of my flesh. So, I am not interfering in the way you believe I am.” Loki said, and Zeus frowned.   
“You just said that this girl was Hades’ daughter.” Zeus said. Loki smirked, chuckling.   
“She’s mine, yours, Poseidon’s, and Hades’. All your powers are present within her. Test her and see.” Loki said. Chiron chose that moment to lean closer to older Riley and whisper in her ear.   
“Do you remember this?” Older Riley shook her head.   
“I only remember up to Hades nearly slapping me.” Older Riley said, with a shake of her head.   
“How-”   
“One of them must have messed with my memory, so that I wouldn’t realise just how powerful I am until I was here, with you.” Older Riley whispered, watching as Zeus commanded her younger self to summon a bolt of lightning.   
Younger Riley did it with little effort. Her eyes blazed as the lightning bolt hit her in the back, and she smiled as she rose into the air, lifting her hands. Shadows and water rose with her hands, the shadows coming together to create wings of pure darkness that attached to younger Riley’s back. The water rose to create a ball, slowly turning in the air.   
Everyone there, including Chiron and older Riley stared at the impressive display. Older Riley gulped, her hands flexing.   
“I remember the wings. I used to do that at that age. I wanted to be able to fly. I always have.” Older Riley whispered, then shuddered. “One day, my stepfather caught me. He beat me so badly I couldn’t attend school for two weeks. I never created wings after that. Call it a hard limit.”   
“We already know that Riley has my abilities. So, my friends, what shall we do?” Loki asked, then smirked. “Actually, I think I’ll let you figure all that out yourselves. It’ll be more fun watching you struggle.”   
The God of Trickery smirked, then disappeared in a way that would’ve made a whitelighter from Charmed jealous.   
Riley sighed as the memory faded, and the duo returned to the living room of the Big House. She staggered, then laughed giddily, shaking her head.   
“It has to a trick.” She whispered, and Chiron saw for the first time her composure crack. Riley fell onto the couch, suddenly close to tears.   
“I can’t....”   
“Calm down, dear. It’ll take a few moments to wrap your head around it all.” Chiron suggested, then hurried out of the room. Riley suddenly screamed, standing and pulling the shadows to herself. She willed the shadows to harden, thicken, and become three dimensional. What she created would surprise everyone. 

Riley stalked out of the Big House; her eyes hard. Chiron was conversing with Annabeth, his expression worried.   
“Chiron, I intend to find my inheritance.” Riley snarled, and Chiron frowned.   
“What in the world are you talking about?” Chiron asked, and Riley laughed.   
“My stepfather promised me a blade. He told me that when I realised who I was, I was to find him and claim my birth right for my own. Until then, the blade would be in his possession.” Riley said, her voice hardening.   
“You need a prophecy.”   
“And she will receive one.” It was a triple timbre, and when Chiron moved aside, a young girl stood there.   
She wore paint splattered clothes, her chocolate brown hair tumbling down onto her shoulders, her brown eyes trained on Riley. She was enshrouded in a green mist. Riley knew her.   
“Rachel Dare, hostess to the Oracle of Delphi. Speak your prophecy, so I may leave this valley.” Riley said, and Rachel giggled. 

“The daughter of four hath nine worlds to save,   
Her path to sway like the Tree,   
A blade to save from the Three.   
Six shall go, five to return.   
Three gods to save, one to burn.” 

With that, Rachel giggled one last time, then passed out cold, crumpling. Annabeth hurried over to Rachel, and checked for a pulse, sighing in relief when she found one.   
“Ms. Mason, do you think you could wait until tomorrow to leave? It is tradition to tell the camp that a quest is to commence. Besides, you must find your companions.”   
“Fine. I shall stay for a week only.” Riley hissed, irritated. Chiron nodded, satisfied, then turned away. 

Riley wandered the camp, unsure of where to go. Chiron had explained to her that Riley would have the choice of where she slept, since she’d been claimed by three gods. Unfortunately, Riley didn’t feel at ease in any of the three cabins that where for her parents. She didn’t know where she wanted to sleep that night, but she knew it wasn’t in a cabin.   
She didn’t know where she belonged. She’d never known. When Hedge had told her the truth about her parentage, that he had an idea of who her father was, Riley had been ready to follow him to the ends of the earth, until the end of Time. But, now, she wondered if she should have been so willing to discover who her father was.   
Riley sat down in the archery clearing and sighed, trying to keep her tears under control. She wasn’t sure why she was so emotional so suddenly, but she was.   
“It’s a little overwhelming, isn’t it?” Riley jumped, surprised by the voice. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw Annabeth, her blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail.   
“How would you know?” Riley snapped; her patience worn thin. She knew Annabeth could be harsh, and she didn’t feel like dealing with her.   
“Look, I know that you probably don’t like me, but I’m trying to help you understand.” Annabeth said, slowly coming over to sit next to Riley. “You need friends, people who are going to be willing to defend you in battle.”   
“Apparently, I’m stronger than anyone else at this camp.” Riley muttered, and Annabeth laughed.   
“Riley, you need friends to survive this place. You’ve gotta have allies for Capture-the-Flag, and to help you defend against the Hermes and Ares cabins. It’s good to have friends, because then you’re not drowning. If you stay alone, you’re going to drown, figuratively and literally.” Annabeth said. Riley laughed, but there was no humour in what she said next.   
“That’s what you don’t understand, daughter of Athena. You may have been alone at times, but it is not the same as the loneliness I am stuck in. You were physically lonely, begging for a friend.” Riley said, her voice breaking. She cleared her throat, then continued. “Me? I’ve always been alone, emotionally. No one understands me. You, Chase, you know nothing of my pain.”   
“Tell me. Perhaps I know more of your brand of torture than you currently believe.” Annabeth said, and Riley sighed.   
“Not tonight. Later, perhaps, but not tonight. I’m not sure I could relive it once more.” Riley said wearily, and Annabeth nodded.   
“Tomorrow, we’re playing Capture-the-Flag. Join in, see what you can do. It’s possible you might surprise us all, including yourself.” Annabeth said, and Riley nodded once.   
“Perhaps.”


	4. The Morning After

Chapter Three  
Riley hurried towards the dining pavilion, letting out a low groan. She had finally fallen asleep somewhere in the woods and had woken only moments ago to sunlight hitting her eyes. Leaves and small twigs were tangled through Riley’s hair, as well as clumps of dirt, but she didn’t have time to tidy herself up. She needed to get to the pavilion.  
Riley entered the pavilion in time to see everyone sit down. She saw Annabeth still standing at one of the braziers, scraping some of her food into the fire, and Riley cursed. She was way too late to possibly slip in unnoticed.  
Riley sighed, then made her way to the Zeus table, sitting only long enough to have a plate of food materialise before her. She grabbed her plate and stood, going to the three braziers that represented the three gods that were her parents. After she had done that, she began to leave the dining pavilion, only to have Chiron call out to her.  
“Ms. Mason, where are you going?”  
“I do not see the point in me being here, Chiron. No one knows me, no one wants to know me, and I am the bastard of three male gods. Tell me what you propose I do, if not leave and save the people from suffering?”  
“Whatever are you talking about, Ms. Riley? If you wish, join the Hermes cabin at our table. You may sit with me.” It was a young girl with reddish brown hair, light blue eyes and pale, porcelain skin.  
“I’m surprised by your bravery. I’ll sit with you for today.” Riley said, then made her way over to the young girl.  
“Your comfort food is SpaghettiOs?” The young girl asked, and Riley looked at her sharply. “Your plate. The spirits normally give you what your comfort food is when you’re upset.”  
Riley glanced at her plate, then smiled sheepishly. Her plate was covered with SpaghettiOs, and brownies. “Well, I suppose it is. My name is Riley, obviously.”  
“Jackie-Quinn. Just call me Jackie, though.” The young girl said, letting loose a rather impish smile. “My godly parent is Hermes, but I’ve always felt more attuned to Lady Artemis. I hope to make it into the Hunters of the good Lady.” Jackie said, and Riley smiled slightly.  
“I’m sure you would make a wonderful Hunter. Just be careful. A Hunter of Artemis can die in battle, even if they cannot die by sickness.” Riley whispered, and Jackie smiled.  
“I know. I would rather die in battle, then be brought low by old age or sickness. I hate the idea of losing the sharpness of my mind and the agility of my limbs.” Jackie said, and Riley laughed.  
“I can understand that. I feel that fear all too often.”  
“Then you can understand my reasoning.”  
“But the Hunters of Artemis take vows of maidenhood. Are you prepared to give up love forever?” Riley said, then sighed.  
I do not do this to deprive you of a Hunter. I do this to make sure she is sure of the consequences of becoming one of your own.  
“I am prepared. I have suffered to let my heart be broken one too many times. Which is why I want to be a Hunter, for I will never be forced into love.” Jackie said with a smile, then waved to someone.  
“You aren’t the only one to sleep in today.” Jackie said with a smile, then stood up and gave another wave.  
“Who is it?”  
“He’s a Roman demigod. His name is Alec.” Jackie said, then smirked. “He’s a son of Mars. No one really likes him, merely because of who his father is.”  
Jackie sat, beaming, and waited. A tall, lean man made his way over to the Hermes table, nodding at Chiron and narrowing his eyes at Riley. He sat down across from Jackie, and sighed, watching as his plate filled with food.  
“Hey, Alec.” Jackie said, her voice hopeful and nervous. Alec nodded in response, but said nothing else.  
“My name’s Riley, if you care.” Riley said, disgusted with Alec’s actions. She could tell he knew that Jackie liked him, but he didn’t feel like telling her to fuck off or to just be his friend.  
Alec looked up, surprised by the venom in Riley’s voice. He quirked an eyebrow, then laughed.  
“I apologise. I’m being rather rude, aren’t I?” Alec asked, catching sight of Riley’s angered expression.  
“I would agree.”  
“Again, I apologise. Normally, I am not so rude. It’s just I woke up roughly a minute ago, and am not quite completely awake.” Alec said, then chuckled again. “You seem shocked.”  
“You’re a son of Ares. I expected you to be more violent, I suppose.” Riley replied quietly.  
“I’m not a son of Ares. Mars, yes, but not Ares. He’s known for his war like personality, yes, but he’s also the god of masculinity and youth in some cultures.” Alec said, then smiled. “Trust me, I have a rather ugly temper, but I’m no tyrant. And, Jackie, you look gorgeous, as always. I like the new haircut.”  
“Aw, Alec, you’re a doll. Thanks.” Jackie said, blushing. Riley rolled her eyes, then smiled apologetically at Alec.  
“I suppose I owe you an apology. I seem to have misjudged you.” Riley offered, and Alec nodded.  
“You’re fine, kid.”  
“Don’t call me a kid.” Riley growled. Alec laughed, then shook his head.  
“Sorry, kid.” Alec whispered, then grunted as Riley kicked him in the crotch.  
“Like I said, don’t call me a kid.” Riley said sweetly. She smirked, then noticed a rather sullen young man walking towards the pavilion. She ignored him, unperturbed by his presence. The others, however, shifted away from him, glaring at the boy resentfully as he passed.  
“Alecander!” The boy called, and Alec turned towards him, smiling good-naturedly.  
“How many times do I have to tell you, di Angelo? No one calls me by my full name, save my mom.” Alec said, and Riley tilted her head.  
“Um… I am so confused right now.” Riley admitted, and Alec laughed.  
“My full name is Alecander Foxerell. This here is Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades.” Alec said, and Riley shot up out of her seat, twigs falling out of her hair.  
“A….A son of Hades?” Riley whispered. Nico glared at her, then sighed.  
“What does it matter if I’m a son of Hades?” Nico snapped, his expression darkening.  
“Because I’m a daughter of Hades.” Riley said breathlessly. Nico stared at her for a moment, then snorted.  
“That’s the best one I’ve heard so far, kid. There hasn’t been another kid of Hades since I was born.” Nico said caustically, and Riley raised an eyebrow, thrusting her hand out. Shadows flew to her hands, gathering around her.   
Nico stumbled back, and everyone in the pavilion surged to their feet. The shadows swarmed over Riley, wrapping around her back, and extending out in the shape of wings. As they watched, the shadows hardened, forming physical wings. They were black, feathered, with a full span of over eight feet.  
Riley took a running start and jumped, the huge wings easily taking her weight. She spiraled up into the air, laughing and doing tricks. She seemed completely at ease and no one wanted to interrupt her, but it was necessary.  
“Miss Mason, please come down. We’re about to start Capture-the-Flag.” Chiron called, and Riley laughed, and corkscrewed downwards, landing easily.  
“Of course, Chiron.” Riley responded. She folded her new wings against her back, obviously not planning on dismissing them any time soon.  
“Capture-the-Flag. I can’t wait.” Nico said sarcastically, and Riley laughed.  
“Shall we get started?” Riley said, and Chiron smiled slightly.


End file.
